leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Skarner/@comment-4018089-20111018213130/@comment-4490167-20111021024802
"Buffs definitely made scarner better, gonna start using him a lot more this upcoming week" I never said he wasn't better, I just said that I think he'll still be a bit underpowered. BTW, your math about the ult is incorrect, it's 200 base damage, not 400. Big difference. "Skarner's ult is more useful to his team than Warwick's is outside of initiation purposes due to the dragging around feature." That's true, but how useful is this when it doesn't even last incredibly long? Ults are supposed to be... well, ultimate, game changing. When Annie uses her ult, you notice it and it is a significant threat. Skarner's? Not so much, even after buff. You can move around for 1.75 seconds, but since most teamfights happen in the jungle or in the middle of the map, turret's are out of question (if the enemy team is careful enough, not that hard to do so, really). "Then play dominion if you want to do great, SR is you want to do ok." Dominion's just unbalanced, some champions are just overpowered in dominion. I do agree that buffs are an improvement and headed on the right track, but he still has no clearly defined role and can't do much in teamfights. At level 5, crystal slash does 85 base damage, with +74 (+0.4 per AP) every additional cast, and fracture does 240 (+0.7 per AP). Even assuming you go straight AP, which is around 300-500 AP endgame, depending on how well farmed you are (let's assume 400 average), that's around 185 damage per crystal slash (first cast), or 260 every subsequent cast. Fracture will do 520 damage, which is pretty decent, and his ult will do 600 damage. An average team fight lasts 10 seconds, so that's enough time for about 3 casts of crystal slash, 1 cast of fracture, and one cast of your ult. That's around 1900 BASE damage in total; however, impale only affects one target, and this is assuming that EVERY cast hits your opponent. If you're fighting a ranged carry or nuke/caster, you'll only deal the 520 base from fracture. Sure, Skarner can deal AoE damage, but his crystal slash is pathetically low range, anyone smart enough knows to stay away. The only use that I can think of is netting a single kill with the ult. Hypothetically, if someone's wandering around and you ult that person, your whole team can gang up and kill that person. In a teamfight, though, it's somewhat sub-par because you target only one champion. His ult is too close range to do much against ranged carries or nuke characters, as I have previously stated, and honestly, it's not going to really affect a tank like Cho'gath or Rammus much. Skarner would be good against a character like Gangplank, Yi, or Tryndamere, though, since they're close enough range to ult them. I just don't see much use for him, seeing as his damage is still relatively low, he barely has any cc (an unremarkable slow and a single target suppress), and he's too squishy (building him as a caster will make him too squishy, building him as a tank/offtank is useless due to his lack of ccs and damage)... he just doesn't really have a role in a team.